


Hunter and Hunted

by FantasyFreak_2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack Dynamics, Parental Oikawa Tooru, Past Abuse, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Slavery, Slow Burn, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, but by the universe not by the mafia, but like Mafia in a dsystopia so a bit diffrent, but not between the main characters, mafia, so only background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak_2/pseuds/FantasyFreak_2
Summary: “Now that´s just rude: coming into my house without even saying hello.”Hinata´s heart skipped a beat and he whirled around to where the voice had come from. One of the other doors that led to the kitchen had opened and in the door way stood the man who had just spoken. He had short auburn hair and wore a nice looking suit together with glasses. From so far away Hinata couldn´t smell him but considering how he held himself with such authority Hinata was pretty sure he was an alpha.“SCATTER!” Kenma shouted and the three omegas ran back the way they came. In the entrance hall they all turned in a different direction and started running.“GET THEM!”Hinata, Kenma and Yamaguchi are on the run when they break into a rundown mansion to steal some food. They get captured and forced to work for the residing mafia-organization run by Oikawa. They try to flee but in a world where Omegas get hunted down for just being born staying with the mafia might be the best decision to make.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 82
Kudos: 367





	1. Hunted

„Can´t you climb a little quieter,“ Hinata hissed.

“Sorry.” Kenma mumbled. “I don´t feel so well.”

“Hold on, we´re nearly in.” Yamaguchi tried to be supportive.

Finally they managed to climb up the tree and along its longest branch towards the window on the roof the big mansion. In front of the window the roof was flat enough that somebody could land on it without immediately sliding off in contrast to the rest of the roof. That was what Hinata was counting on. 

Hinata didn´t know who the mansion belonged to except that whoever it was probably had money but not incredibly much considering how run-down in looked. They were counting on them not having the best security especially since they hadn´t seen a single guard since they started watching the house days ago. Actually they saw only one person with a broom going in at all. It had probably been abandoned years ago and only a small staff of cleaners remained to save the house from completely deteriorating. Hopefully they still found something to eat or sell for food.

Kenma usually would have been able to find out beforehand who remained in the house but they couldn´t risk getting him to a computer with internet access. The hunters were in hot pursuit and they needed to keep their head down. But not being caught wouldn´t help them if they would starve beforehand.

“Ok, I´m going to take the jump.” Hinata said and checked the rope he had tied around his body again. He gave the other end to Yamaguchi to hold on and then prepared himself to jump. It was a quite a gap between the tree branch and the window and he couldn´t take a proper run-up either but he was sure he could make it. He hoped.

“Good luck.” Yamaguchi whispered.

Hinata took a deep breath and jumped. His foot slipped in the last second on the tree branch and for a second he hung in the air wondering if he still made it then he slammed down on the roof with his upper body. His legs hung over the edge and he barely managed to get a grip on the window sill before he started sliding down. He bit his teeth together when the windowsill dug into his palms as he pulled himself up bit by bit until he finally fell onto the roof exhausted. 

“Hinata, everything ok?” Yamaguchi hissed.

“Fine.” He answered breathing hard. “Give me a second.”

He took another deep breath then he forced himself up to look through the window. The room on the other side seemed to be a store-room with several shapes in dust coverings and it was mostly dark inside. Hinata carefully cracked the window open and listened to anyone who might have heard him land on the roof who might come up to check it out. But it remained silent so he slowly climbed inside the room and looked for somewhere where he could tie his rope too. A heavy closet in the back seemed promising and he managed to tie it securely around it.

Hinata leaned back out the window and whispered to his friends. “You can come over now. Everything seems quiet.”

By now they had tied the other end of the rope to the tree and Kenma climbed over the rope first closely followed by Yamaguchi. Kenma´s cat-like eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he examined the room in a lot more detail than Hinata did. His hair reflected the moon light in different shades depending on where it hit since they hadn´t been able to bleach it in recent weeks which gave him an eerie appearance. Next he walked to the door and put his ear up to it. After a few seconds he carefully opened it and looked through the small gap. Then he turned around to his friends and nodded.

Now Yamaguchi took the lead to slowly open the door further and slip through. He was better at sneaking then Hinata and was quicker to react and had more stamina than Kenma so he usually was first at sneaking through the houses they raided for food. Kenma and Hinata followed close behind him.

Both the kitchen and any food storage rooms where usually on the ground floor so they tiptoed the stairs downwards while making sure to only step on the edge of the steps so they wouldn´t creak. Finally they were downstairs in a sort of entrance hall with several doors leading in different directions (though the front-door wasn´t one of them Hinata had never understood the architecture of mansions) and Yamaguchi looked around trying to find the door to the kitchen.

Kenma poked him in his arm and then pointed to a door on the right. Hinata didn´t have the foggiest how he knew it was the kitchen but he trusted his friend so they made their way over. Kenma had been correct as always and they stepped into a wide kitchen which luckily seemed to be in at least moderate use considering there were still fresh fruits on the table.

“Five minutes to gather supplies than we´re going back.” Hinata mumbled. He turned around to the next cupboard when…

“Now that´s just rude: coming into my house without even saying hello.”

Hinata´s heart skipped a beat and he whirled around to where the voice had come from. One of the other doors that led to the kitchen had opened and in the door way stood the man who had just spoken. He had short auburn hair and wore a nice looking suit together with glasses. From so far away Hinata couldn´t smell him but considering how he held himself with such authority Hinata was pretty sure he was an alpha. 

Behind him was another man in more comfortable but not less expensive looking cloths with a gun in his hand. He had shorter, spiky hair and a stance that made Hinata pretty sure he was the other man´s bodyguard.

Further behind both of them were several other people but the light from behind them made it difficult to make out their features. Right now that didn´t matter anyway.

“SCATTER!” Kenma shouted and the three omegas ran back the way they came. In the entrance hall they all turned in a different direction and started running.

“GET THEM!”

Hinata turned back towards the stairs. He was pretty sure that he would be faster than whoever was following him and once he made it to the roof he could make the jump back to the tree and cut the rope before he would be captured.

He took the stairs three steps at a time but then he heard footsteps closing in. Hinata didn´t dare to look back but a sharp, minty smell reached his nose. Definitely an alpha. Shit.

He tried to run even faster than before but his pursuer seemed to close in by the second. Finally he left the stairs behind him and got to the door of the storage room. Just a few more meters - nearly there. He threw the door open and ran towards the – luckily still fully opened – window. His upper body was already through before a hand managed to get a grip on his shirt and throw him back into the room. 

Hinata´s back hit a mirror which shattered making small glass shards rain down on him. It hurt but he gritted his teeth against it and stumbled back on his feet so that he was finally eye to eye with his assailant. A man with black hair, blue eyes and an annoyed expression on his face stood between him and the window. He wore a similar suit to the man downstairs but was closer to Hinata´s age.

“Give up.” He sounded as annoyed as he looked. “There are more people coming, you don´t stand a chance.”

Hinata wouldn´t even dream of following the command of some posh alpha. Instead he ran directly at him and tried to land a good hit on his chin. The Alpha seemed surprised by his direct attack but managed to twist out of the way of the hit and catch Hinata´s hand in his own. He used his grip to twist Hinata around and slowly force him down to his knees with his arm on his back. “You clearly have absolutely no fighting training. Just stop struggling, this is embarrassing.”

Hinata growled in anger. “I might not have formal training but you pick up a lot of things while on the run.” He shifted his weight to his left leg to swipe back with his right one towards the alphas legs. 

It hit and the alpha went down with a shocked cry. Hinata scrambled back to his feet to run to the window but the alpha managed to get up enough to wrap his arms around Hinata´s middle who fell to the ground again. In seconds the taller and heavier alpha climbed on him and forced Hinata´s arms over his head making any further movement impossible.

Hinata still felt a small amount of pride under all the terror seeing the alpha breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon but mostly he was afraid. He had been on the run for years just to avoid being forcibly mated by a stranger who only wanted him to pop out babies and it seemed like his past finally caught up to him. If the alpha on him managed to bite him he would be able to find him anywhere he ran to until the mark faded in a few weeks. And he wouldn´t need a few weeks to complete the bond by raping him.

The stranger didn´t seem to follow Hinata´s thought process all he seemed to notice was his prey still squirming under him. He used his whole body weight to press down harder on Hinata´s arms. “Do you yield?”

Hinata scoffed. “Do you care?”

The alpha huffed a small laugh and leaned in closer to his neck. “No, not really.”

Kenma ran into the door on the left of the entrance hall. He knew that he was in the right part of the house at the moment so running left would give him many rooms to analyze and hide in. He never had a lot of stamina but since he and his friends were devoid of enough food for months now it had become worse. He had to find a hiding place fast or it would be over.

The room he stumbled into was mostly bare and led to another one which was wide and open with classy cupboards being build into the walls. He had reached the next door when he heard the footsteps following him. They were slower than his own but whomever it was only needed to take one step for every two of Kenma´s. The next room he ended up in was filled with mirrors on every wall and he managed to get a glimpse of his pursuer: Black hair that stuck out in the front and a sly grin as he walked up seemingly having all the time of the world.

Kenma swallowed hard and forced his feet to move faster even though he already felt them getting heavier and his breathing becoming forced.

“I saw you kitten.” A sing-sang voice came from behind. “No need to be running so fast.”

Kenma ran through three more rooms until he came into a dining room. On his left several windows showed the garden which was covered in darkness. It gave him an idea.

“Kitten, I can smell your stress all the way to here. I promise you, I won´t hurt you once I´ve captured you.”

Kenma didn´t believe that for a second. Omegas had become rare over the last few decades and any alpha would pay thousands to get in possession of one. If his pursuer wouldn´t force a bond himself then he would sell Kenma to someone who would. 

But the voice had come closer which forced him to stumble in the next room. There were again classy cupboards build into the walls but now the entire right section was a panorama view of the garden with a few chairs in front of it. Now or never. Kenma opened one of the cupboards which went far into the wall and had several racks which reached up to the top of the room. That would do. He opened the only other door in the room on the left wall then he picked up one of the chairs and threw it with all he still had through the panorama window. Finally he used his last strength to climb up the racks in the cupboard into one of the higher cubicles. He pulled the door of the cupboard back close covering himself in darkness.

Seconds later he heard someone enter the room and he smelt the sharp smell of an alpha. Pine tree and fire it reminded him of the nights of him and his friends hiding in the woods with nothing but a small camp fire to keep them warm.

“Kitten!” The alpha stopped in the room. “You gave me a bit of a puzzle here didn´t you? Two ways you could have gone: the window or the door.”

Kenma forced himself to take deep breaths and keeping his own smell of fear under control so it wouldn´t betray him.

“But you made a small mistake.” The alpha laughed. “It´s not really your fault, you couldn´t have known. But if you had entered the garden the guard dogs positioned there would have barked once they found your smell.”

Kenma silently cursed himself for not having thought of the garden having such security measures. Clearly the house hadn´t been as abandoned as they thought.

“And you see,” continued the alpha. “The door you just opened only has one entrance and exit. The glass towards the street is security glass that you couldn´t have shattered and you definitely didn´t come back through the door I just came from. Sooooooooo” He drew out the word. “that means you´re still hiding somewhere in this or the next room. I just have to find you.”

Footsteps slowly closed in on Kenma´s hiding place. He heard the creaking of one of the other cupboards being opened and then closed again. Then the next one. Once the alpha got to his cupboard he definitely would see him no matter how much Kenma pressed into the wall behind him. Which left him only one option.

“Kitty, kitty, where are you?” The teasing voice got closer. Then the alpha opened his cupboard. Kenma gathered all of his strength and jumped out of the cupboard over the alpha´s head. If he was fast enough he could run back to where he had been coming from.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back. An arm snaked around his middle but it was too late and Kenma landed face first on the ground. His fall had been cushioned by the alpha trying to catch him but it still hurt like hell and for a few terrible seconds Kenma´s lungs refused to take in a breath.

“Hey.” The alpha picked him up as if he weighted nothing. “Are you ok? That was one hell of a fall.”

Kenma could only struggle for air.

“Hush, it´s fine. I´ll just take a small bite and then I´ll make sure you´ll be all better.”

Yamaguchi knew how noble mansions where build. Once upon a time his family had lived in a similar one before he presented as an omega and had to go on the run. So he knew where to look for a secret way out that the house owner could use in an emergency. He managed to run into the cellar and hide between a few wine barrels until the footsteps following him disappeared. It was pure luck that they hadn´t noticed him hiding but he would take any break the universe would give him.

The cellar was usually the first part of the house you should search for a secret passageway. Tunnels were an easy and popular way to sneak out of a house and among all the wine it was easy to hide the entrance. Well it would have been easy to hide if Yamaguchi´s family’s wine cellar didn´t have a similar structure. He only needed to look behind a few barrels and shelves full of wine bottles until he found one that could be easily moved. When he looked down he saw that the shelf was built on rails so that it could be pushed to the side revealing a corridor. 

Yamaguchi intently listened again but all the noises of voices and footsteps seemed to come from above so he went into the dark tunnel and pushed the shelf back in place. Unfortunately he didn´t have a torch but the tunnel was narrow and he would manage to feel his way through the absolute darkness. He fumbled for what felt like hours but finally he saw a small light shimmer coming from in front of him. When he reached it he saw the way leading upwards until it finally opened to a mesh door that wasn´t locked. Yamaguchi stumbled into the moon light and laughed in relief. He managed it. He was free.

“Finally someone is using his brain.” 

Yamaguchi froze in fear then he forced himself to slowly turn around. Behind him stood a tall, blonde man wearing glasses and a fancy pullover. His smell was definitely that of an alpha even though it was rather toned down for one. It reminded Yamaguchi of the smell of old books in a library mixed with something lemony. The alpha had his hands on his hips in a demonstrative bored stance as he looked down on him. It was pretty obvious that he had been waiting by the secret exit to see if anyone would find the corridor leading to it. 

The alpha raised an eyebrow at his frozen state. “Aren´t you going to react somehow?”

Hinata would have tried running past the stranger. Or at least turning back to the tunnel and trying to find another way out of the mansion. Kenma would have tried to make a plan to escape or distract the blonde. But Yamaguchi wasn´t as strong or as clever as his friends.

He fell on his knees with tears of frustration in his eyes. “I give up.” The alpha cocked his head at the admission and Yamaguchi continued. “I´m tired and starved and at least half a head smaller than you. If I run past you you´d catch up in no time and if I go back into the tunnel I´d just be captured on the other end. I give up. You win.” He let his head hang down as the tears dropped down on the grass under him.

The alpha came closer. “Wow, someone who is actually thinking through their next steps. Colour me impressed.” He actually sounded honest about it – not mocking as Yamaguchi had expected. “This will be so much easier for the both of us now.”

“Just get on with it!” Yamaguchi raised his head again to look at the alpha in defiance.

The blonde just chuckled and bent closer to get to his neck. “Don´t worry. This won´t hurt.”

His teeth closed around his neck.


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many nice comments on my first chapter, thank you. It was really motivating to read so here is already the next chapter.  
> But I warn you: these chapters are far longer than I usual put in my FFs so updates could take awhile sometimes.
> 
> I tried to keep it realistic by Hinata not knowing the names of people until they are called by it (the chapter is out of his point of view) but that ended up in a lot of descriptions of "the alpha with black hair" or hilariously often of "Trashykawa" because no one called Oikawa by his real name. Hopefully that doesn´t annoy you.
> 
> I also tried to keep personalities and relationships similar to the original so Tsukishima is salty and Kageyama and Hinata argue all the time. Do tell me if you think someone behaves out of character or if you have an idea for funny interactions.

“What the hell did you do with him?” The fancy-looking man who had first caught Hinata and his friends in the kitchen was still standing the there with his bodyguard behind him when the dark-haired alpha dragged Hinata back down with a bleeding neck. It wasn´t an as easy task as you would think considering their height difference since Hinata still struggled like a mad man but the alpha had managed to constrain him with some rope he had brought with him.

“Shut up!” Hinata´s captor hissed towards the fancy man. “He accidentally fell into a mirror and then he wouldn´t stop struggling long enough for me to help him.”

“Accidentally fell into a mirror…?”

The bodyguard spoke up. “Trashykawa leave Kageyama alone. Things like that happen in a fight.”

Trashykawa (was that really his name or just a nickname? It didn´t sound right for a real name) wrinkled his nose. “Yes when you don´t have control over the situation.”

“I don´t let myself be controlled.” Hinata growled.

Trashykawa raised an eyebrow. “You do know that with that mating bite you can´t run away without us easily finding you again.”

Hinata bared his teeth to him. “Not if I never stop running.”

“Well that one has some spirit!” A new voice said and from the door that led to the entrance hall entered a man with black hair which stood up at the front and in his arms he held…

“KENMA!” Hinata doubled his attempts to get loose and go to his friend who laid pale and unresponsive in this strangers arms. “What did you do to him, rooster-head?”

The man frowned. “Rooster-head…? My name is Kuroo for your information. And concerning your question: I didn´t do much. He had a bit of a tumble and then fell unconscious once I bit him. But his breathing and heart rate are perfectly normal and I can´t find a head wound so I think his body just shut down out of sheer exhaustion. He looks like he didn´t have a proper meal in weeks.” Kuroo looked down at Kenma with something that Hinata would have called concern if it hadn´t come from an alpha that just forcefully bitten his best friend.

“I already let the doctor prepare an examination upstairs.” Trashykawa said. “We´re just waiting for their third companion.”

Hinata growled. “You´ll never capture him!” 

The bodyguard sighed. “Listen kid, there are literally no exists in this building that aren´t protected by guards. We had seen you scouting out the mansion days ago and Oikawa” He nodded at the man he had called Trashykawa earlier (Oikawa seemed like a much more likely name than Trashykawa). “had us prepare for your arrival. There is no way your friend is going to escape.”

Hinata frowned at this new information. “Why put so much effort into capturing us?”

Oikawa smiled. “Because I´m always searching for new recruits and I knew that if you actually managed to break into my highly secured property than that would be a sign that it would be worthwhile to keep you around.”

“Recruits?” Hinata repeated. “Not… I don´t know… omegas-to-sell-or-forcefully-bond.”

Oikawa´s gaze became cold. “No one is going to forcefully bond you here.”

“What?” Hinata twisted his neck to pointedly look at Kageyama and then at where there was still a bit of blood running down his own shirt from his mating bite. “You just let him bite me!”

“Yes so you couldn´t run away. But if my dearest brother tried to rape you afterwards he would live to regret it.” Oikawa´s smile was so wide and full of teeth it reminded Hinata of a shark he once saw on TV.

“But why…?”

Oikawa sighed. “Have you still not noticed it?”

Hinata opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about when the smell hit him. Oikawa smelled like sweet honey and something flowery mixed with the small earthy undertone of an alpha smell. But that meant… “You´re an omega. A bonded omega!”

“Ten points to the candidate.”

“But then why did you let them capture us?”

“Chibi-chan, I run a mafia pack not a goddamn charity.”

Hinata´s thoughts were spinning widely. “You run a mafia pack?”

“Yes. This is our hiding place. A bit rundown on the outside but that´s intentional.”

“But you´re…”

Oikawa interrupted. “If you say ´but you´re an omega´ I´m going to hit you.”

That seemed fair to Hinata who would have probably reacted similarly if he was Oikawa. “And you want us to recruit us?”

“Yes.”

“What if we refuse?”

Oikawa´s innocent smile was just as sweet as the honey he smelled of – so sweet it made Hinata feel sick. “You know legally I would be obligated to give you over to the omega hunters that you were probably fleeing from.” Hinata felt like he had to puke. “Oh don´t look so worried. I´m sure I can convince you to join us on your own free will. I´m good at that, aren´t I Iwa-chan?” He leaned back onto the chest of the bodyguard behind him and began nuzzling his throat just under his ear where a bonding mark was clearly visible. “I didn´t need long to convince him after I captured my sweet Iwazumi, you know.”

The bodyguard seemed to be a mixture of uncomfortable and fond but he stoically remained standing in the same position. A whiff of his smell hit Hinata and it was the same earthy one that clung to Oikawa together with the honey undertone of the omega. They were bonded.

Hinata eyes widened. “You captured an alpha? Did you… rape him?”

Oikawa looked at him indignantly. “Of course not! I already told you I don´t condone rape.”

“Sorry.” Hinata answered. “But I´ve met a lot of people who didn´t consider it rape when they did it.”

Iwazumi shook his head. “I promise you it was consensual. It took awhile after me being captured but I started to trust this idiot.” Oikawa just grinned happily at the insult.

“How did you… you know got captured?”

“I was sent here to kill him.”

“But…” Hinata was interrupted again by another alpha entering the room with Yamaguchi´s arm in a firm grip. “Yamaguchi, are you ok?”

His friend looked down-trodden and also had a bite mark on his neck but tried to smile reassuringly at Hinata and nodded.

Oikawa took a step back from Iwazumi and gave a general look around the room. “So? How do you estimate their value to the pack?”

The blonde alpha that had brought Yamaguchi pushed his glasses up his nose and answered first. “Yamaguchi proved to be both resourceful enough to find our hidden exit in the wine cellar and intelligent enough to recognize a clearly lost fight and saved his remaining strength.”

Kuroo laughed in a way that reminded Hinata a bit of a hyena. “Wow, somebody managed to impress our Tsukki.”

“I told you not to call me that!”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at Kuroo who gave his own report instead of continuing teasing this Tsukki-guy. “The kitten – Kenma I think the midget called him – was clever enough to put me in a situation where I usually would have had to decide in a split-second between two possible escape routes meanwhile he had hidden himself away somewhere I would have never looked under time pressure. Bad luck for the clever thing that we had already shut down all escape routes otherwise he might have tricked me.” He fondly looked down at the still unconscious Kenma in his arms.

“Right.” Oikawa turned to Kageyama last. “And can chibi-chan do more than just spit insults?”

“He is very fast and has good reflexes.” Kageyama answered calmly. “If he had some fighting training he might become a passable combatant.”

“PASSIBLE?” Hinata tried to hit Kageyama´s nose with the back of his head but unfortunately he was too small so he instead contented himself with stepping on his foot - hard.

“OW, stop that you idiot!”

“That´s what you get for calling the person passable that nearly managed to escape right under your nose!”

Tsukki sighed in annoyance. “You wouldn´t have escaped out of the window you came in through. I guess that´s what you are talking about considering you were running up the stairs and there is no other way to escape from up there. But there were several guards positioned at the tree that you used to climb inside since we saw you entering through our security cameras. While your jump was quite impressive and none of us would have been able to follow you to the tree once you cut the rope you would have been captured at climbing down. If the king hadn´t been too proud to accept help he would have let you climb out the window and get captured on the way down.” He gave Kageyama a sardonical smile. “Or were you just so desperate to finally bite an omega?”

Kageyama growled – a noise so deep that Hinata felt it vibrate in his back. “It had nothing to do with either. He made a good escape attempt with everything he had and he deserved to be acknowledged for that by us doing just as much to stop him.”

“Well if you say so.” Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Looks to me like a waste of time and energy.”

Kageyama just took a breath to retort when suddenly Yamaguchi´s legs gave away under him and he would have fallen to the ground if Tsukki hadn´t caught him in the last second. At once the blonde didn´t seem quite that aloof anymore and instead he worriedly let his gaze wander over the omega. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. Sorry.” Yamaguchi pulled himself back to his feet but he was swaying dangerously while doing so. “I just don´t… feel so well.”

“They need to get to the doctor now.” Kuroo said in a hurried tone. “Look at them: they´re only skin and bones. The only thing keeping them going by now is probably pure adrenaline.”

Tsukki nodded curtly with his lips pressed together in a tight line. Then he pulled Yamaguchi´s arm over his shoulder and started helping him towards the door.

“I can walk.” Yamaguchi tried to protest but his voice sounded too weak to be convincing.

“Don´t be ridiculous.” Tsukki just continued towards the door.

Kuroo followed him with Kenma in his arms. Kageyama gave Hinata a sharp look up and Hinata could guess why.

“I´m not going to suddenly kneel over.” He protested even though his legs did feel weaker than usual but he would be cursed to admit that. “Just let me walk upstairs.”

Kageyama shrugged and then made a gesture for Hinata to follow Kuroo. Hinata grumbled but did what he suggested with Kageyama following close behind. Their group went up the stairs - that Hinata had seen far too much of by now - again but they turned right now instead of left to the storage room. The second door on the right side was open and a warm light flooded into the dark corridor. 

When they entered the open room Hinata saw three beds that looked like they belonged into a hospital standing next to each other on the right side of the room with a TV hanging on the left side and a table with three chairs under it. Otherwise the room was bare except for the big window on the wall opposite to the door which was barred and had dark red curtains hanging in front of it but they were pushed aside right now to reveal the moon shining in. At one of the beds stood a man with short, silver hair and a kind smile on his face. Next to the window was a huge giant of a man with long brown hair that he had tied behind his back.

The silver-haired man came bustling over when he saw them come in. “Tsukishima!” (likely Tsukki´s proper name since he came through the door first). “Oh dear, is that one of the newcomers?” He carefully put a hand on Yamaguchi´s chin to look at his face worriedly. “Poor dear, you look like death warmed over.” He turned back to Tsukishima. “Put him on one of the beds.”

While Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi to the bed next to the door Kuroo stepped forwards. “Sorry to interject Suga but Kenma here has fallen unconscious a few minutes ago - probably do to exhaustion - but I think you should look him over first just in case.”

Suga pressed his lips together and pulled Kuroo over to the middle bed hurriedly. Then he pulled out some equipment and started connecting Kenma to the machines which were next to and over the bed. A steady beeping sound started that Hinata recognized from his last visit to a hospital and it calmed it to hear the steady heart beat while Suga pressed a stethoscope to Kenma´s chest. Meanwhile Kageyama pulled him towards the last bed which stood next to the window.

“Eh… Kageyama?” The giant said who still stood next to the window. “I think you should get him out of these ropes.”

“He won´t like that.” Kageyama answered but still pulled a small pocket knife out.

Hinata frowned. “Why wouldn´t I like… NO!”

Kageyama had pushed the blanket of the bed aside which revealed the white leather bonds underneath which were clearly meant to go around his wrist and ankles. Hinata managed to break away from Kageyama in a moment of panic and stumbled backwards.

Suga looked up from Kenma for a second to see Hinata´s panicked escape attempt and sighed. “Asahi, Kuroo could you please give Kageyama a hand.”

The giant who apparently went by the name Asahi gave Hinata an apologetic glance and then took hold of his still constraint arms and gently guided him back to the bed. Hinata tried to get away again but Kuroo took hold of his shoulders and pressed him forwards.

“I´m sorry.” Asahi tried to calm him down. He smelled like the sharp salt of the ocean with a sweet omega undertone (bonded alpha) and it didn´t help Hinata´s nerves at all to smell both his and Kuroo´s alpha scent. “But I promise that this is only a precaution we take with newcomers so they don´t hurt themselves or others by trying to escape or something similar. Nothing is going to happen here.”

“I won´t!” Hinata tried to lean as far away from the bed as he could. “Just please don´t do this.”

“That´s a lie.” Kuroo disagreed. “Or it´s at least the panic speaking. You already were making escape plans in your head, right?”

Kageyama slowly came closer with his knife pointedly held away from Hinata in an unthreatening manner then he grasped his arms and used it to cut the ropes.

Meanwhile Kuroo continued talking - maybe to distract Hinata. “Don´t worry, we already told you we would never rape you.”

The ropes fell away from his arms but Hinata could barely get them up before Kageyama grasped the left and Kuroo the right one and Asahi pushed him on the bed. He knew he couldn´t get away so he tried arguing while he struggled. “Maybe you wouldn´t rape me but someone else might come in and will.”

Kageyama had managed to cuff his left arm.

“Our people are watching this room day and night.” Kuroo disagreed while he wrangled Hinata´s right arm down. “I assure you nothing that could harm you will come in.”

“Listen.” Asahi pushed on Hinata´s chest so that he looked up at him automatically. “If you stop struggling now we won´t need to put on the ankle cuffs, ok?”

Hinata looked at him in distrust for a second but his right arm had been cuffed down by now too. “You promise?”

“Yes.”

Hinata breathed out and let himself fall back on the bed exhaustedly.

Asahi sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“You´re just too soft to be in the mafia, Asahi.” a teasing voice said. Suga had stood up from Kenma and was now making his way over to Hinata´s bed.

“Suga! Stop being so mean!”

Suga laughed. “I´m just telling the truth.” Then he sat down on the bed next to Hinata and he smelled his warm omega smell for the first time. It reminded him of candles and soft blankets together with something from an alpha that smelled like forest and rain. Hinata couldn´t help but relax further when the omega put a soft hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “And who could you be?”

“Hinata Shoyou.” Hinata mumbled. “Who are you? How is Kenma? Will he get healthy again?”

Suga chuckled. “So many questions at once. So first of all: I´m Dr. Sugawara Koshi and I assure you, you´re friend will be alright. He´s just a bit tired.” He turned to Kuroo. “I think we should… Kenma was it? We should let Kenma sleep as long as possible, his body needs it. I cuffed him down and put an IV in for the night but make sure that the night guard knows he could wake up at any time. For now could you go down to the kitchen and get Daichi for me? Tell him I´ll be done here in a few minutes.” Kuroo nodded and walked out the door.

Hinata looked in confusion at the second omega in his life that he had seen give an alpha orders just like that. “You´re a doctor? But omegas aren´t allowed to get degrees.”

“Well I did it anyways.” Suga smiled warmly at him. “If you are interested in doing the same you should ask Oikawa about it. We always need better educated members. Now you seem to have some ugly scraps on your face. Let´s take a look on them.”

He carefully took Hinata´s face in his hands and turned it to the light so he could better see. Hinata relaxed and let him do as he wanted – instead of fighting he complained: “Bakeyama let a mirror fall on me.”

“Did you do that Kageyama?” Suga sounded reproachful.

“I didn´t let it fall on him.” Kageyama whined. “He landed against it and a bit of glass fell down on him. And it only happened because he just wouldn´t give up even though he didn´t stand a chance.”

Hinata gasped. “I did have a chance, you… meanie!”

“That´s the best insult he can think of?” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Shut up, Tsukishima!” both Kageyama and Hianta shouted at the same time.

Suga huffed. “Children, calm down. The scrapes are nothing major. I´ll just disinfect them and then take a quick listen to your breathing.” He got out a cotton wipe and a small bottle that smelled like alcohol when he opened it and put a bit of the liquid on the wipe. Then he started dipping at Hinata´s cuts with it. “Does anything else hurt?”

Hinata´s stomach chose that moment to rumble. Hinata blushed but refused to feel embarrassed by it. “My stomach hurts. I didn´t eat anything for the last two days.”

“Well, it seems I came at just the right time.” A new voice came from the door. A broadly shouldered man had come in carrying a bag over his shoulder and a steaming pot in his hands with Kuroo in tow. He put the pot down on the table and the bag next to it then he walked over to Hinata, Asahi, Kageyama and Suga. He smelled like the woods after a heavy rain mixed with something spicy.

“Daichi!” Suga stood up and pressed a short kiss on his lips. “I´m nearly finished with Hinata here. Could you get the clothes out that we got for him?”

Daichi smiled. “Sure. We took some of Noya´s old pyjama I think they´re about the same size.” He turned back to rummage through his back.

Meanwhile Suga got out his stethoscope back out and pulled Hinata´s shirt up to press it to his chest. “Take a deep breath. And out. Ok and again. That sounds normal.” He put the stethoscope away. “So what´s going to happen now is that Daichi will free one of you at a time and if you behave he´ll give you some soup to eat.” He nodded to the alpha who right now was getting three small bowls and spoons out of his bag. “Afterwards you´ll be brought in a bathroom were you can shower and use the toilet and after putting on your new clothing you´ll come back and get cuffed down again. Then I´m putting an IV into your arm – you really need some liquids and nutrients - and you´ll sleep.”

Hinata frowned. “What was the point of cuffing me down in the first place if you just free me again?”

“Two things.” Suga raised a finger. “First, we only want one of the three of you free at a time because that makes you far easier to handle. Second” Suga raised a second finger. “it´s like going into a rollercoaster. You´re scared of it beforehand but once you lived through it the next time won´t be so bad. Now that you have been cuffed already you won´t panic so much next time.”

Hinata sulked at the obvious manipulation. “And if I don´t behave while being free?”

Suga´s eyes hardened. “Then I cuff you down again and force feed you. Probably a catheter too since you can´t use the toilet.”

Hinata swallowed hard. “Ok. I´ll behave.”

The smile was back on Suga´s face. “Great. Let me just open those cuffs and then you can have some nice soup.”

Hinata was surrounded by Daichi, Asahi and Kageyama as he sat at the table with the small bowl of soup in front of him but he barely cared as hungry as he was. He was ready to scarf the soup down in one go but Daichi but a hand on his arm after the second bite. “Slow down you´re going to make yourself sick.”

Hinata sighed but obeyed reluctantly. It took frustratingly little time before he felt full and had to put the bowl down even though there was still something left inside. 

Daichi seemed to be able to interpret his grimace. “It´s fine. I´m putting the rest of it in the fridge and you can have it tomorrow.” Hinata slowly gave him the bowl and got a pyjama handed back. “Here, you can put that on after your shower.”

As he was escorted out by the three alphas Hinata saw Suga examine Yamaguchi who had already been tied down – probably by Tsukishima. The alpha sat next to them and seemed to look away distractedly but Hinata saw his sharp eyes flickering back occasionally and to follow Suga´s movement.

The bathroom was the door directly opposite the room he was just in and it had also a barred window. Otherwise it seemed quite luxurious to Hinata – it even had bath tub additionally to the shower.

“There should be several unused toothbrushes under the sink.” Daichi explained. “Please also use the stickers to mark which one is yours. You have ten minutes afterwards I´ll come in.”

Hinata nodded and tried to be as fast as possible even though the shower felt heavenly. Afterwards he stepped outside the room again with his old clothes in hand. Daichi turned his nose up at the look of them. “Do they have any emotional value to you?”

Hinata huffed. “You can burn them for all I care.”

“Great.” Daichi smiled and took them from him. Then he put a hand on his shoulder to guide him back to his bed.

Hinata still didn´t like the feeling of being tied down but he was too tired to put up much of a fight. Afterwards Suga freed Yamaguchi from his cuffs and came over to Hinata again while Yamaguchi was escorted by Tsukishima to the table.

Suga pulled out a needle and gave Hinata an apologetic smile. “That might sting a bit.” 

Hinata barely felt it. His eyes had grown heavy and the last thing he felt was Suga kissing him on the forehead. “Goodnight Hinata.”


	3. Cats, owls and crows

Kenma woke to a regular beeping to his right. He groaned and tried to sit up but couldn´t. Adrenaline shout through his body and the beeping got faster. Desperately he pulled on his hands but they were held down by something on his wrists. He couldn´t loosen it no matter how hard he tried and his breathing became faster. What was going on? Where was he? Why couldn´t he get loose? Why couldn´t he GET LOOSE? Why…

“Hey.” Someone put a hand on his shoulder and Kenma flinched violently. The hand drew back and a small light turned on in between him and whoever touched him. Kenma had to blink to get his eyes used to it and then he saw a short man with brown hair and eyes holding a small torch. His smell was definitely that of an omega but it was sharper than usual. Like hot spices. And there was no Alpha part in it so he seemed to be unbonded. “Hey, relax. Everything is fine. I´m here to free you from those cuffs so just take a deep breath and calm down.”

Kenma looked around wildly and saw two other beds in the half-light one to either side of him. Right from him he could make out Hinata´s orange hair while on the left Yamaguchi´s darker hair laid on the cushion. “Where am I?” 

“Hush.” The man had already pulled a small device from Kenma´s left pointer finger which disrupted the beeping sound and he was now opening the cuffs on his wrists. “We don´t want to wake them up, do we?”

Kenma honestly didn´t know if he wanted to wake his friends or not but he had no idea where he was or who this man was so he preferred to not anger him right now by disregarding his orders. 

“This might prick for a moment.” The man pulled a needle out of Kenma´s arm that he hadn´t noticed until now. It was connected to an IV bag that hung over his bed and seemed empty. A small cloth was pushed into Kenma´s hand and then guided to the place where the needle had just been. “Push it on the wound and it should stop bleeding in a minute.” Kenma obeyed hesitantly. “Ok good. Do you think you can walk with me to the door?”

Kenma could not – at least not without help. The man supported him by pulling his arm over his shoulder. Luckily Kenma was rather small or that might have become difficult considering the size of the stranger. 

Once they got out the door the other omega pulled it close quietly and pulled Kenma in the room to their right. Inside sat a man with a blond Iroquois cut and a subdued smell – probably a beta. He sprang up at seeing them and helped carry Kenma to a chair. Afterwards he smiled down on him. “Hi, you must be the new guy. I´m Yamamoto Taketora and that´s Yaku Morisuke.” He pointed at the smaller man.

“Where…” Kenma had to swallow hard because his throat felt so dry. “Where am I?”

“Oh wait. Here.” Yamamoto bent under the table and got a small bottle of water out which he opened and pushed towards Kenma. He took it and drank several big gulps until he started feeling sick and put the bottle down again.

Yaku sat down next to him. “I texted Inuoka he´ll bring you some soup upstairs in a minute. And coming back to your question: Do you remember trying to break into a big mansion with your two buddies?”

Kenma´s eyes widened as he remembered. The tree and the rope and getting caught in the kitchen and the man following him and… His hand shot up to his neck where he felt the bonding mark with a bit of dried blood still clinging to it.

Yaku nodded. “Yeah that was Kuroo. Sorry, he´s a bit of an asshole.”

“YAKU!” hissed Yamamoto who had sat back down in his seat.

Yaku rolled his eyes. “I´ve been working together with him for far too long to not call him by what he is. And he wouldn´t dare to castigate me for it either, he knows better.”

“I thought he would rape me.” Kenma mumbled while looking down on his knees.

Yaku put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile full of pity. “He isn´t that much of an asshole, I promise. You´re quite safe here.”

“He bit me.” Kenma disagreed quietly.

“I get that that´s scary but around here that´s just a fucked-up recruitment plan.”

Kenma frowned. “Recruitment for what?”

Yaku opened his mouth but then there was a knocking on the door and a voice announced: “I brought the soup up.”

“Come in.”

A guy with brown hair and an excited smile came rushing in. He came over and set the bowl of soup down in front of Kenma who noticed the subdued smell of a beta. Presumably Inuoka smiled at him. “I hope you like it. If you need anything else just shoot me a text, ok?” 

Since he seemingly was waiting for an answer Kenma just nodded towards his knees – he felt too uncomfortable to look up - even though he had no idea how to even do that without a phone or knowing the guys number but it seemed enough for Inuoka who walked out again.

Yaku pushed a spoon in his hand. “How about you eat and I explain what is going on.”

Yaku´s explanation took far longer than Kenma needed to eat even though he was taking his time with every bite. His stomach felt queasy but he knew he had to try to eat something otherwise he would just feel worse in the long run.

After Yaku finished explaining the recruitment process of this mafia pack Kenma was looking on his knees again. “Are Hinata and Yamaguchi ok?”

“There fine.” Yamamoto answered. “Our in-house doctor took a look on them and tomorrow you´re all taking a thorough medical examination.”

Kenma swallowed nervously and crossed his arms in front of his body. That didn´t sound especially nice.

“Hey, how about you take a nice shower right now.” Yaku sounded sympathetic. Maybe he hated going to the doctor too. It was rarely was a nice experience for an omega. “You´re filthy and it will help you relax. I have some clean pyjamas here for you and there is a new toothbrush under the sink.”

Kenma nodded and stood up with his head still down.

Yamamoto smiled at him. “Try not to worry too much. Soon you´re going back to sleep and tomorrow everything will seem easier.”

Kenma doubted that.

“Rise and shine!” 

Light flooded Hinata´s closed eyes and he groaned and tried to roll away from it but something held him down. With a gasp he woke up fully and sat up as far as possible with his wrist tied to his bed. The first thing he saw was Kuroo standing in front of his bed with a smirk on his face. He still held one of the curtains of their window in his hand and had presumably just opened them.

“Good morning, midget. How are you today?”

Hinata groaned and let himself fall back into bed. “I would be better if I wouldn´t be cuffed to a bed.”

“Lucky you.” Daichi had appeared in the door followed by Kageyama and Tsukishima. He was carrying a tray with plates and jars on it. “I´m here to free you all and I brought food.”

The smell of food made Hinata´s mouth water but he still asked: “I thought we should only be freed one after the other?”

Kuroo grinned. “Good news. We reinforced our security to fit your arrival.” 

“He says sounding proud.” Tsukishima pointed out. “Even though the reinforced security is the day guard and his people only have the night watch.”

“Didn´t you know that cats are nocturnal, Tsukki?” Kuroo seemed to enjoy Tsukishima´s annoyed sigh immensely. Then he crossed the room to get to Kenma´s bed. “On the subject of nocturnal, my second in command told me that my kitten woke up in the night. Did you have a nice dinner?” He reached out towards Kenma´s hair but the omega showed astonishing talent in avoiding his hand even though he was still cuffed to the bed and he wasn´t even looking at Kuroo directly.

“It was fine,” Kenma mumbled with his gaze directed at the ceiling.

“Awwww, does my kitten not like me anymore?”

“I never liked you,” Kenma answered. “You kidnapped and bit me.”

Kuroo sulked. “Can I do something to make amends?”

A moment Hinata thought Kenma wouldn´t answer then his friend whispered:”Get me a game boy.”

Hinata choked at trying to hide his laughter. Kenma had always tried to find a method of gaming since they were on the run and if he couldn´t (which was often) he talked about it endlessly. He even used game terms to talk about real life. But he would have never believed that he was desperate enough for a good game enough to ask for a gaming system on his first day in the mafia.

Kuroo looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Hee?”

Kenma seemed to realize what he had just said and tried to correct himself. “Nothing. Never mind.”

“No, no, no, I heard what you said.” A wide grin spread over Kuroo´s face. “I´ll get my kitten exactly what he wants.” He stood up and walked towards the door.

“Hey.” Tsukishima protested. “You´re supposed to guard them too when they get breakfast.”

Kuroo waved him off. “Not needed the security was reinforced. Bye Tsukki!” And he was gone.

Tsukishima sighed. “Akaashi will lay into him once he notices he´s gone.”

“Akaashi?” Yamaguchi asked. “Who is that?”

“The leader of the day watch at the moment.” Daichi answered who was setting the table. “Even though his and Kuroo´s teams take turns concerning that. Apparently owls are nocturnal too.”

Hinata frowned. “What is all this talk about cats and owls about?”

“The different teams in our pack have code names.” Kageyama answered. “Our team is called Karasuno or the crows. We´re lead by Daichi and Suga and usually take care of offensive missions outside. Nekoma or the cats are lead by Kuroo and they take care of the defensive and Fukurodani or the owls do a bit of both.”

“But,” Hinata looked at him with squinted eyes. “aren´t you the brother of Oikawa who is the leader of this mafia pack? Shouldn´t you be leading a team as well?”

Kageyama seemed annoyed by the topic. “My brother thinks I´m too young to lead a team already.”

“Well King,” Tsukishima intruded in the conversation. “considering your people skills I think that´s a wise decision.”

Kageyama just rolled his eyes. “I have no problem with following Daichi-sans and Suga-sans lead for a while until they retire in a few years.”

“Mafia retires?” Yamaguchi looked surprised. “I wonder what the pension looks like.”

Daichi laughed. “Retirement for us means not going out in the field anymore. We´re probably going to help around here as much as possible until we die. You´re going to meet Ukai soon - he is our combat trainer and his mate Mr. Takeda teaches basic skills like reading, writing, maths or English to anyone who joins without having learned these things - they both have retired after years in active duty.” He turned to Kageyama and Kenma. “And we should really start with breakfast before it becomes stale.”

Daichi walked over to free Kenma while Kageyama and Tsukishima helped Hinata and Yamaguchi out of there cuffs and the IV line. A minute later the three omegas sat at the table with toast and a glass of juice each.

“Only toast this time.” Daichi sounded apologetic. “Usually we have more interesting food but we don´t think you could stomach that right now.”

He was probably right. Hinata barely managed to eat two pieces of toast with jam.

“We made a meal table to help you recover.” Tsukishima explained in a tone as if he was teaching a class. “Several smaller meals during the day should bring your appetite back to what you want it to be. Suga as the expert already mostly determined what you need to eat but if there are things you really enjoy we can add them. Apparently it helps if you’re enthusiastic in what you´re eating.” He looked at Yamaguchi with a questioning look.

The boy looked away nervously at the sudden attention. “I… I like French fries,” he answered quietly.

Tsukishima nodded. “And is there anything else you want me to bring? You´re going to be stuck in this room for awhile until you can properly stand without kneeling over so you should have something to entertain you.”

Yamaguchi rubbed his hands together nervously. “I… like books?” He looked up at Tsukishima waiting for a reaction.

That was the first time Hinata saw Tsukishima smile at someone. “I´ll bring you a few of my favourites.”

Hinata saw Kageyama frown at him. He wondered what the alpha wanted until he got an epiphany. “No!” He sounded like he was reprimanding a dog. “Just because Kuroo and Tsukishima get something for my friends that doesn´t mean I need anything from you.”

Kageyama blushed. “Shut up, idiot!”

“This isn´t a courting.” Hinata continued. “Courting hasn´t really existed since like the dark ages.”

“Since the twentieth century.” Tsukishima corrected. “And technically those rituals still exist for rich people.”

Yamaguchi snorted. “Yeah sure. They just give the presents to the parents because they are the ones who sell their kid. Nobody gives the omegas anything.” His tone was bitter.

Tsukishima looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Yamaguchi shrunk away.

“I don´t care.” Hinata responded. “I don´t need anything from Bakeyama!”

“Oh yes?” Kageyama got a determined look on his face.

“Yes!”

Kageyama crossed his arms in front of him. “I will find something to gift you and you´re going to love it!”

Tsukishima looked at them bewildered. “Did you just make a competition out of courting?”

“Shut up Tsukishima!” Both answered.

“Eh, excuse me?” A man leaned through the half-opened door. He had short dark hair and eyes and an imperturbable expression. “Suga is asking for the newcomers to come down for their medical examination.”

Daichi nodded back. “They´ll be right there.” He turned back to the table. “That´s Akaashi. He´ll bring you to Suga´s examination room one after the other where Suga will make sure everything is ok with you.”

Kenma started shivering.

When Hinata saw that he stood up. “I´ll go first.”

Akaashi opened the door for him. “Follow me.”

Hinata obeyed and Akaashi´s smell waved towards him. It reminded Hinata of a trip he made as a child to a small lake surrounded by an apple orchard. It was a mixture of both water and fruit but it was clearly omega. “You are unbonded.”

Akaashi looked back at him as he guided Hinata down the stairs. “Yes.”

“But you are leading one of the pack´s teams.” It was a statement not a question.

Akaashi turned left in the entrance hall and shrugged. “Oikawa has been leading this pack long before he bonded Iwazumi and he would still be leading it if he hadn´t liked Iwazumi enough to bond him.”

“So I could become a team leader without bonding too?”

“Sure.”

“But Kageyama bit me.”

“That´s just temporary until we trust you enough to stay. Afterwards you can change to one of the other teams and avoid him for most of the rest of your live.”

“Oh.” Hinata blinked. “Were you also bit before being trusted?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No, I´ve asked to join so there was never any point. But I also had someone introducing me to my team so I guess I was monitored too. Her name is Shirofuku Yukie and she still does most of the organizing and plans the times of our patrols.” He stopped in front of a door. “We´re here.” Then he took a guardian position next to it.

Hinata looked around in the empty corridor and wondered for a minute if he should just make a run for it. Akaashi seemed to read his mind. “I wouldn´t do that if I were you. Just because you can´t see my men doesn´t mean they aren´t there.”

Hinata pursed his lips. “I wouldn´t have run anyway. Kenma and Yamaguchi are still here.” He pointed at the door. “Should I just go in?”

“Suga is waiting for you.”

Hinata nodded, gathered all his courage and entered the room.


	4. Sickness and recovery

Suga was very kind in his examination. He always explained what he was doing and let Hinata do as many things himself as possible like weighing himself, measuring his height or taking his temperature. It made Hinata feel safer than he ever felt in a medical environment since he had become an omega. Most omega examinations where invasive and the doctors always talked over the head of the omega to his or her owners (either parents or their bonded alpha) as if they couldn´t understand them. They also didn´t care much for their comfort. Like with cattle.

Luckily the examination room was a lot more homely decorated than the usual doctor´s office. While it had a sterile examination couch to lie down on with a table next to it which was covered in weird instruments someone had made sure to cover those mostly up by paper. The walls were covered in book cases and the window showed a nice view on the garden.

Suga had followed Hinata´s gaze to the window and commented. “The glass is a one-way mirror. I´ll need you to strip later so don´t worry about anyone seeing you.”

Hinata did have to strip but Suga had looked at him with professional and kind eyes and it made him feel better. His gaze remained on his scars a bit longer but he didn´t comment on them. Neither did he talk about Hinata´s rips which stuck out far too much.

“Could you open your mouth for me?” Hinata obeyed and Suga shined a flash light inside. “I´m not a dentist but I fear you have a small cavity on your back tooth.”

Hinata shrugged once Suga turned away from his mouth. “Doesn´t surprise me. We rarely had excess to toothbrushes.” He swallowed nervously. “Do you have to... pull it?”

“Oh no.” Suga smiled reassuringly. “It´s only small, we´ll probably just drill and put a filling in.” He saw the horror on Hinata´s face and continued hurriedly. “It doesn´t hurt as much as it sounds like. Teeth don´t have nerves after all and you´ll get anaesthetics. But I fear I have to ask Oikawa to get an actual dentist in to treat you.”

“They´ll probably be... an alpha, right?”

“Oh Hinata,” Suga ruffled his hair. “I promise that I´ll be here the entire time, ok?”

Hinata nodded reluctantly.

Suga sighed. “I need to make an internal examination as well, I fear. But I´ll be as fast as possible. Have you ever had sexual contact?”

The blood rushed into Hinata´s cheeks but he shook his head. “Managed to flee beforehand.”

“Thank god for that. When was your last heat?”

Hinata shrugged. “Years ago? I didn´t have one since I ran away. I always wondered about that but was too happy about it to question it.”

“It´s not as unusual as you think.” Suga explained. “When an omega´s body is under stress it often stops having heats to protect itself. Especially starvation holds heats off.” He looks at Hinata´s rips. “But it unfortunately leads to us not knowing exactly when your heats might begin again now that you eat enough so keep an eye out for it and tell us as soon as you think it could happen.”

“Will I...” Hinata swallowed. “Could I be in danger from alphas?”

“Not in here.” Suga reassured him. “Our people know the consequences for not controlling themselves. But if you´re outside for whatever reason we´ll have to bring you back as soon as possible to keep you save. So be careful, ok?”

“Yes, Suga.”

“Alright then let´s start with the examination. Just sit down, relax and it´ll be over before you know.” Suga gave Hinata a cheeky grin. “You know alpha´s have to go through the same thing yearly and no one is more of a baby about it than them so no need to be embarrassed.”

Suga was mercifully fast with his examination and a few minutes later Hinata was back with his friends. Yamaguchi had volunteered to visit the doctor next while Hinata and Kenma cuddled on Kenma´s bed. Kenma was still shivering and Hinata mumbled reassurances in his ear. Tsukishima was sitting by the table with a book in his hands, Daichi was doing some kind of paper work and Kageyama was starring out the window.

It didn´t take long for Yamaguchi to come back but he was a lot paler when he returned and he held his left hand to his chest. Hinata gave him a worried look. “Everything ok, Yamaguchi?”

His friend tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. “I... Suga said my broken finger healed wrong so he´ll have to re-break it.”

“What?” Tsukishima had stood up from his chair and hurried over to Yamaguchi. He carefully took his left hand in his and regarded his pointer finger which was bent in an unnatural way. “How did that happen?”

Yamaguchi looked away but didn´t try to free his hand from Tsukishima. “I don´t want to talk about it.”

Tsukishima looked at him with narrowed eyes but then let his hand fall away. “Of course.”

Meanwhile Kenma was forcing himself to his feet and shuffled to the door. Ten minutes later he returned with news that didn´t surprise Hinata at all. “I have a fever. I´m supposed to remain in bed until I´m feeling better.”

“Sure.” Hinata pulled Kenma in bed with him and cuddled back to his chest.

“Eh...?” Daichi looked at them confused. “Hinata aren´t you afraid of getting infected?”

“I always get fevers when I overextend myself and Hinata always cuddles me without getting sick too,” Kenma answered. “It´s fine.” He seemed half asleep already.

Daichi smiled. “Maybe you all should sleep a bit more. I´ll come back in an hour for a small meal before lunch.” He put his paper work under one arm and pulled the curtains close. Then he, Kageyama and Tsukishima left them in the half-light. It didn´t took long for Hinata to fall asleep.

“Lunch time!” 

The light was back but this time Hinata´s awakening was a lot more pleasant than last time because he was surrounded by Kenma´s smell and felt his chest rise and fall under him.

“Aren´t you two cute enough to eat up?” Kuroo stood at the end of Kenma´s bed and smiled down at them.

Hinata groaned but when the smell of food reached him he sat up. He was starving. Kenma in contrast remained lying down and just turned away weakly from the light.

Kuroo cooed and leaned in closer to put a hand on Kenma´s forehead. “I heard by poor kitten has a fever. But you still have to eat, you´re already far too thin.”

“And if I don´t?” Kenma groaned.

“Then you don´t get your present. And I think you´d really like it.” Kuroo held a game boy in front of Kenma´s nose. Kenma´s eyes widened and he lunged at it but Kuroo pulled his hand back and held it over his head. “Only if you eat something first.”

“Fine.” Kenma grumbled and sat up. “But I´m not supposed to leave the bed.”

“No worries, I´ll get you a bowl.” Kuroo wandered over to the table where Daichi was putting down food again.

Daichi smiled at Hinata when he sat down on a chair with a star-struck look at the food. “You were actually supposed to eat a meal in between your breakfast and lunch but we thought sleep was more important for now.” He gave Hinata a bowl but wacked at him with his finger. “For now. Tomorrow you´ll eat whenever we say it.”

“Not a problem for me,” Hinata said with a mouth full of food.

“Urgh, has no one ever taught you manners?” Tsukishima had come in carrying a pile of books which he put down on the night table next to Yamaguchi´s bed.

Yamaguchi looked back from where he had sat down to eat. “Thanks for the books, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Tsukki?”

“Eh...” Yamaguchi became red as a tomato. “Sorry.”

“Oh don´t worry.” Tsukishima waved his hand. “You´re not Kuroo. You´re allowed to use the nickname.”

Kuroo gasped in playfully exaggerated indignation. “What? Why, Tsukki?”

“Because I can´t stand you.”

Yamaguchi chuckled but then his eyes widened and he looked fearfully at Kuroo trying to assess how he would react to be laughed about. But Kuroo just winked at him and turned around to bring Kenma a bowl of food with chopsticks. 

Tsukishima walked over after he put the books down and bent down to Yamaguchi´s ear. “Don´t worry. Kuroo is just a big lap cat.”

“I see that as a compliment.”

“Of course you do.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

Yamaguchi chuckled again and Tsukishima smiled very self-satisfied.

Hinata was disappointed that he again couldn´t get through all of his food but he tried to comfort himself with the thought that he would get another meal in an hour or two. He crawled back into the bed with Kenma who had managed to get the game boy from Kuroo and was now happily playing. He was even smiling. Hinata lay on his chest and looked up at Kenma´s game play.

“That´s reminds me.” Kuroo said. “I brought you a Wii too that way you can play multiplayer.”

“Thank you, Kuroo,” Kenma whispered.

Kuroo smile was as bright as the sun and he tried to ruffle Kenma´s hair again but this time the omega didn´t pull back. Kuroo seemed estatic.

Someone cleared his throat behind Kuroo who made space for Kageyama who was carrying something... orange.

“I brought you a... present.” Kageyama seemed deeply uncomfortable but still looked directly in Hinata´s eyes.

Hinata groaned. “I said I don´t need a present... soooooooft!” Kageyama had thrown the orange thing on Hinata and his arms brushed against it. He couldn´t help but pull the soft thing towards him and burry his face in it. When he looked up again he saw Kageyama´s triumphant smile and growled at him but he wasn´t angry enough to put his present down. It was so fluffy and warm and...

“That´s cheating,” Hinata grumbled. “Everyone knows about an omega´s nesting instinct.”

“Actually it isn´t as black-and-white as many people think.” Tsukishima said. “Certain omegas have barely any such instinct while certain alpha´s tend to nest. Since nesting is mostly done to protect omegas in heat and children it has its advantages if an alpha who´s omega has died has the instinct to nest for their children.”

Kuroo laughed. “Did you just learn that to justify your love of fluffy things? I remember a certain dinosaur plushi in your bed.”

Tsukishima threw him a scathing glare. “I´m secure enough in my alphaness to do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Sure thing, Tsukki!”

Hinata had unfolded Kageyama´s present by now which revealed itself as a blanket. Then he wrapped himself in it and looked out of his cocoon sulkily. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama preened under his words. “So if I brought you more soft blankets and cushions you would be happy?”

Hinata hesitated before admitting: “Yes.”

“Then I´ll bring you more.”

“Fine.” A pause. “That doesn´t mean I like you.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Dear god how old are you?”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him.

“Oh sure, that proves how mature you are.”

Yamaguchi chuckled again and Tsukishima couldn´t hide his proud smile. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away blushing.

The next few days Hinata, Kenma and Yamaguchi spend mostly out of it. Both Yamaguchi´s operation on his finger and Hinata´s visit from a dentist were done on the next day and the dentist determined that Hinata´s wisdom teeth needed to be pulled as well. Afterwards both were giving strong anaesthesia medication to combat the pain. Meanwhile Kenma was still recovering from his fever. 

They mostly ate and slept, watched TV and played the occasional game on the Wii. Kuroo, Tsukishima and Kageyama came by every now and then and it would have worried Hinata how used he had gotten to their presence if he hadn´t been drugged. He barely reacted if one of them brushed against them or even ruffled his hair (Kuroo) on occasion. He also barely protested against getting cuffed to the bed every night.

It was a week after their first arrival in the mansion when everyone had been feeling better that Oikawa made his entrance. Iwazumi was as always reliably behind him. 

“Good news,” Oikawa cheerfully enounced. “Today will be the first day you´ll work for me.”


	5. Put to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long. I fear I´m not in the best mood to write recently :(  
> I hope you still like it

“Good news,” Oikawa cheerfully enounced. “Today will be the first day you´ll work for me.”

Nobody said anything in return. Kenma pointedly buried his head in his game boy.

“Hey.” Oikawa raised his hands in protest. “Show some more enthusiasm will you?”

Hinata forced a smile. “Yeah...”

“Stop that crap, Trashykawa.” Iwazumi rolled his eyes. “Of course they aren´t excited when they probably think you´re going to get them into prostitution, drugs and killing puppies.”

“I love puppies.” Oikawa sulked. “Fine. You three will follow your relative guardians around while they´re doing their jobs and together you´ll discover your strengths so that you can take over more and more responsibilities. Does that explanation make you happier?” He looked into stony faces and sighed exasperated. “Once you have your own responsibilities you´ll be allowed your own rooms and money.”

“We´ll get money?” Hinata asked.

“Of course you do. People get money for their work.”

“Not... omegas.” Yamaguchi mumbled.

“Yeah, get those silly ideas out of your head.” Oikawa´s smile seemed colder. “We do things differently around here. Have fun.” He waved cheerfully and walked out of the door followed by Iwazumi who let Tsukishima, Kageyama and Kuroo in.

Kuroo walked over to Kenma and ruffled his hair. By now Kenma was so used to it he barely looked up from his game but Kuroo grinned like the Cheshire cat every time. “Kitten, you´re going to like this: we´re going to our research room with our most modern computers.”

This time Kenma looked up. “And I can use them?”

“Sure thing kitten.”

Kenma jumped off the bed and turned back to Hinata and Yamaguchi. “See you afterwards.”

Hinata tried to answer cheerfully even though he wasn´t quite sure about getting separated from his friends for a whole day. “Yes, I´m sure we´ll have many interesting stories to tell.”

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi´s hand in his and pulled him to his feet. “We´re going to the library far away from the weird cat dungeon where we can work in peace with Suga and Daichi.”

Yamaguchi followed him in silence.

“Come on.” Kageyama tapped his foot impatiently at Hinata. “I haven´t been on the training ground for ages.”

The research room Kenma was pulled into by Kuroo was in the cellar of the mansion apparently because “no one can spy on us without windows, we take security very important here.” The lack of windows didn´t make the rather large room any less bright; several big lamps lit it up so thoroughly you would think you were standing in day light. It was filled by several shelves full of binders and books and there were several desks with big, modern-looking monitors on them. But what really pulled Kenma´s eyes to it was the section of the wall with a giant picture plastered over it. The picture showed of a rather well-builed man with short dark hair and olive-brown skin. There were several knives buried in the parts of the wall where his head, chest and... crotch were displayed.

“That´s Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Kuroo seemed to have followed his gaze. “He´s the head of the police department which takes care of the mafia problem in our part of the country.”

“Why are there...” Kenma gestured at the knives.

Kuroo laughed. “Oikawa doesn´t especially like him. I would advise against saying Ushijima´s name in his vicinity.”

Kenma frowned. “I get that the police are trying to stop the pack but isn´t this a bit... much?”

“This isn´t about the police.” Kuroo shook his head. “Apparently Ushijima managed to insult Oikawa personally.”

“Oh.” Kenma blinked. “But how did he manage that? They don´t exactly move in the same social circles.”

“I have no idea. I told you that you shouldn´t talk about Ushijima with Oikawa. Just accept that he doesn´t like him and that Ushijima wants to bring us down.”

“And that we´re the only defence between him and our pack.” Yaku had walked up to them from the middle of the room and he held his hand up for Kenma to shake. “Hey there, nice to see you again after you had some time to heal. I´m Yaku in case you forgot. I´m this moron’s,” he hit Kuroo on the arm. “Second in command.”

Kenma just nodded while looking to the ground and completely ignoring the offered hand.

Luckily Yaku didn´t seem annoyed by that. “Kuroo seems to think that you´re pretty good with computers?”

“I... I think so, yes. Didn´t get many chances to use them.”

“Ok, I got a list of people we´re trying to keep an eye on because they might be a danger to us. Take one of the free computers and find out whatever you can about them and then we´ll see if you´re any good at it.”

Kenma squirmed under his strict glare and nodded again.

Kuroo bent down and kissed the top of his head. “Don´t worry, kitten. I´m sure you´ll do great. If you want I can stay with you in the beginning and...”

“No.” Yaku interrupted. “You have been avoiding your work for far too long with the excuse of taking care of your new omega.”

“But look at poor Kenma. How could I leave this pretty kitten...?”

“Back. To. Work.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kuroo ruffled Kenma´s hair and walked off. Yaku pressed a small paper in Kenma´s hands and left him standing alone in front of the picture of Ushijima which was looking down at him as sternly as was possible with several knives buried in his face. 

Kenma sighed and walked over to the next empty desk with a monitor. At least computers made sense to him in contrast to most people he met.

Hinata looked around with wide eyes and mouth at the giant training hall. There were weapons attached to the walls and several training machines which uses Hinata couldn´t even guess. In between there were mats lying on the ground where people fought each other with several different weapons and partially with bare hands. In the middle of it stood a blond man who had his hair pulled back by a hair band who gave occasional advice to different fighting pairs. Kageyama was pulling him towards the man but before they could reach them a small figure with towering hair barred their way.

“Is it true, is it true?” The figure pulled Hinata towards him and was excitedly jumping up and down in front of him. “Did you really make that giant leap from the tree to our roof? And did you beat Kageyama up afterwards?”

“He did NOT beat me up.” Kageyama grumbled.

Another man with a mostly bald head appeared next to the other stranger. “Is that the guy who jumped to the first floor?”

Kageyama sighed. “Hinata this are Nishinoya,” he pointed towards the smaller man with the brown hair which had a small blond streak. “And Tanaka.” He pointed to the bald man. “And yes Hinata did make the jump and no he did NOT win a fight against me.”

Hinata sulked. “It was close.”

“No, it was not, idiot!”

Nishinoya smiled brightly at Hinata. “Damn, that jump is super wide. I wish I could jump so far.”

The man was close enough to him that Hinata could smell the sweet omega smell of roasting marshmallows over a fire but a sharp scent of salt in the air made it seem like the fire was build next to the sea. The smell reminded him off someone he smelled lately but there had been so many new impressions he received lately that he didn´t remember where. Considering the sharp undertone of the smell it probably reminded him of Nishinoya´s bonded alpha – whoever that was.

Tanaka hit Hinata hard on the shoulder making his knees nearly give up. “I wish I could have seen that. We were waiting for you down the tree in case you made it back out but unfortunately Kageyama got you first.” Tanaka´s smell was the subtle one of a beta.

“Hey, hey, stop pestering the poor new guy.” The blond man had made his way towards them. He pushed Nishinoya and Tanaka to the side and instead stepped in front of Hinata. He was looking him up and down and Hinata felt like a cow in a market place ready for sale. Then the man smiled and Hinata finally could breathe again. “Hello there, I´m Ukai. I´m the fighting trainer here.”

Hinata couldn´t help himself at gawking at Ukai. “Then you have to be suuuuuper good at fighting.”

The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, I don’t know if I´m really the best fighter here but I at least proved a talent at teaching so far.”

“Wow, and you´ll teach me?”

“That´s the plan. Kageyama told me that you showed some promise when he fought you but you seemed rather untrained. Is that true?”

Hinata shrugged. “Never had official training but you pick stuff up.”

Ukai nodded. “Ok, then. For now Kageyama will form a pair with you and you two will show me what you can do.”

Nishinoya sulked. “Can´t I fight with Hinata? I want a new training partner, everyone here is so predictable.”

“Nishinoya, Tanaka, what are you doing?” A pissed off looking man stamped towards them. He had brown hair and eyes and his sweet omega scent had turned sour. “Why are you disturbing Ukai-Sensei? Aren´t you supposed to work on your knife skills?”

“But I don´t like using knives, Ennoshita.” Tanaka whined. “I want to beat people up with my bare hands; that is so much cooler.”

“Tough look!” Ennoshita gripped one of Tanaka and Nishinoya´s ears in each of his hands and pulled them away.

Hinata watched with wide eyes. “Is he allowed to do that?”

“Of course.” Kageyama answered. “Why shouldn´t he? He´s in charge when Daichi and Suga are busy.”

“But he´s...” An Omega. But Hinata should have realized by now that that didn´t count for much around here. “Never mind. Come on, I want to beat your ass.” And he ran towards the nearest training matt.

Kageyama scoffed. “As if!”

Yamaguchi stood awkwardly at a table in the library with Daichi, Suga and Tsukishima bend over several plans. 

“So this,” Daichi pointed at the apparent layout of a small mansion in front of them. “is the house of Nakamura Yami who owes us a lot of money. He isn´t reacting to our messages anymore and seems to hope that we´ll just go away if he keeps ignoring us so we need to make clear to him that the Oikawa pack won´t be toyed with.”

“Eh...” Yamaguchi blushed when all eyes landed on him but he forced himself to continue talking. “So... sorry but why does he owe u...us money?”

“A gambling addict.” Tsukishima answered his tone full of disgust. “He sold us his omega son first before taking a loan to continue his casino visits.”

“He sold us... what?” Yamaguchi felt the blood run out of his face.

Daichi nodded. “You´ll meet Ennoshita later, he´s organizing the rest of our team on the training ground right now. Someone needs to keep an eye on our wild kids.”

“So...so he´s happy here. And you´re not using him to force his father to pay?”

“Of course not.” Suga seemed offended. “He´s part of our pack. His rather...” He wrinkled his nose. “unfortunate origins don´t matter anymore.”

“Does he know we want to threaten his father?”

“No, and he wouldn´t care.” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with sharp eyes. “Would you care if we threatened your father?”

“I...” Yamaguchi looked away and refused to answer.

Suga patted his shoulder in silent solidarity. “Considering that you managed to find the secret tunnel in this manor in minutes we thought you might want to help us find a way to sneak into Nakamura´s house and leave a message without resorting to violence. But if you don´t think you´re ready for it you don´t have to do this. There are enough other jobs in our organization you can do.”

Yamaguchi looked down on the layouts for the house of a person he was supposed to help to attack. A person who owed money to the mafia. A person who sold his own son without regret. And in the end they would just leave a message, wouldn´t they? Was that any worse than what Kenma, Hinata and he had been doing for years to steal food? 

Yamaguchi looked up again. “N... no, I want to help.”

Suga nodded. “Good. We already considered several routes to get into the house but unfortunately Nakamura has become rather paranoid lately. There are alarms systems on every window and door on the lower floors and several guards are stationed on the ground. No secret entrances or corridors as far as we see. We have people who can crack the alarm system but we would need to take the guard out first and that could end... badly for them. So, do you have any further ideas?”

“I...I´m not exactly an expert myself.” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima uncertainly.

“It´s Ok if you don´t find anything. Just take a look.”

Yamaguchi swallowed heavily and looked down at the plans. To him it seemed that Suga had mentioned most of the entrances that Yamaguchi would have considered too. To be quite honest if he had seen a house so heavily guarded while being on the run with Kenma and Hinata he would have just turned around. But supposedly he wouldn´t have had a choice. Maybe if one of his friends had been kidnapped and he needed to save him or something... What would he have done then?

“That wall around the property,” Yamaguchi pointed at it. ”Did you think of using it to jump to the roof?”

Daichi blinked. “None of our people could make that jump.”

Yamaguchi smiled. “Hinata could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Yamaguchi is usually the pitch server who starts the attacks in Karasuno and I tried to emulate that by making him plan how the team in this Fanfiction attacks their target. It´s not a perfect comparsion but well... it´s the mafia not volleyball.
> 
> Of course Hinata has to be in the attack and meanwhile Kenma is planning defense with Nekoma who is the defense team.


End file.
